


藏与露

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [25]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:GutixRaul，无差皇家马德里动物联队（。一喝酒就会变回狐狸的吴和搞暗恋的金狼。
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	藏与露

Guti一进更衣室，就受到了不小的惊吓。他最亲密的小伙伴正背对着他，在自己的旅行箱里东翻西找，看上去很认真，压根没有注意到有人进来。

Guti的喉咙动了动，勉强喊了一句：“Rulo，你.......”

Raul扭过头，看清楚来人，立刻笑了起来：“你来的正好，Jose，快帮我找找，你去年送我的护腿板我不知道塞哪里去了，我记得我放箱子里了呀......”

Guti甚至都不想问他为什么要多带一副护腿板，他指了指Raul身后那条无意识晃来晃去的黑色尾巴：“你是不是偷偷喝酒了。”

一喝酒就会冒出尾巴耳朵甚至变回原型的小狐狸愣了一下，笑容凝固在脸上。他眨眨眼睛，然后不出意外地张大了嘴。在他发出惨叫前，Guti反应迅速的飞身捂住了他的嘴巴。

“嘘——这是客场，你想被发现吗？”

在都是狼的皇家马德里队里藏着一只狐狸，这是Raul几个要好的朋友才知道的秘密，而只有从小一起长大的Guti知道，这家伙一点酒精都碰不得——他已经记不清多少次他像个傻瓜一样从酒吧里抱着一只狐狸回家，也记不清多少次发生这种傻事后Raul才有所改善，反正他不太能理解，明明已经树立起烟酒不沾良好观念的Raul，怎么能在客场比赛后偷偷喝酒。

“我没有！”Raul很着急地说：“我踢完比赛就回更衣室找护腿板了！”

“你中途吃了什么吗？”

Raul挠了挠他的黑色卷发(还好耳朵没有冒出来)，想了半天才不确定地：“莫里给我的.....巧克力。”

Guti仿佛一口老血哽在胸口，他知道那块巧克力肯定是酒心的，因为那是他准备用来骗Raul的东西，昨天被莫伦特斯打劫去了两块，没想到最后还是进了 Raul的肚子里。

此时他也不想追问“那家伙送你巧克力他什么意思”或者“你居然就这么一口吃了你都不嚼两下的吗”之类的，他得帮Raul解决眼下大事。

一如既往热心肠的Gutirres先生想着，到底要多久Raul才能懂自己的爱呢？他就差把“喜欢你喜欢你”写在脸上了。

“我给你找件衣服挡一下吧，”金狼叹了口气说，看着Raul立刻眉开眼笑的神色，他又捏了一把狐狸尾巴：“你稍微收敛一点，别再晃来晃去了！”

Raul撇撇嘴，抱着尾巴站到一边去了，那点慌乱和焦虑随着Guti的动作消失的一干二净，只剩下满满的心安。

他不着边际的想，那些媒体报道的都是假的，Jose根本不是什么放荡不羁的(也许有一点)花花公子(这个真没有)，他简直是他身边最可靠的人了。


End file.
